


Waterlogged

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Heist gone bad, Helicopters, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Trevor's managing a heist with the rest of B-Team when they discovered they can't get eyes on Gavin. Anxious Trevor makes a break to save his lover boy.





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this out of nowhere after seeing how nicely Trevor and Gavin pair from the Twist Ties video. So enjoy this little fic.

It was supposed to be something simple. Gavin was supposed to have the helicopter ready to pick up Jeremy when he had gotten the cash. Ryan and Michael were to watch his back and take out any oncoming police. Trevor and the rest of B-Team were waiting at the base to help anyway they could. The plan was flawless, Trevor thought. Even Gavin wasn’t worried like he normally would be. Yet somehow there was a flaw. A tiny little one that no one seemed to notice until it was too late. 

 

The cops came too quickly. Michael was shot and Ryan was trying to help him to the escape vehicle. Jeremy was cornered by police, a bullet wound to his upper left thigh. There wasn’t a camera on Gavin, the one in the helicopter has busted. “Matt you better get eyes on Gavin or so help me-” “I’m trying! We can’t even get a signal on his location,” Matt interrupted Trevor before he could finished the threat. Trevor’s heart was beating fast as he turned to Matt, “What do you mean there’s no signal?” Matt opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when they heard Jeremy talking over the comms. “I made it over to Ryan and Michael. We’re headed to the safehouse near Vespucci.” 

 

“Good, we’ve called the heat off you so you should make a safe break for it other than a few strays,” Trevor said as he spoke into his ear piece, “Caleb’s waiting for you there.” There was silence over the comms. Matt switched between camera footage. Trevor wasn’t paying attention to the monitor as he paced around the room trying to keep himself calm. “I got a signal for Gavin’s chopper,” Matt suddenly shouted. Trevor let himself breathe out a sigh of relief as he walked over to Matt’s computer. His eyes widened when he saw the red dot, “That has to be inaccurate. There’s no way he could be in the middle of the fucking lake.” 

 

Trevor watched as Matt did his best to get into a satellite feed and zoom in on the lake. Matt gulped at the site. Trevor took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. “What are you doing?” Matt asked him, but Trevor shrugged it off. “Trevor.” Nothing as the slender man typed away on his phone. “ _ Trevor _ ,” Matt said again and grabbed Trevor’s arm before he started to walk away. Trevor jerked his arm away and turned to face Matt, “I need a team to the lake. We move out now.” Trevor left the room with that. He took his keys from his pocket and walked right outside to the silver Karuma parked next to the sidewalk. 

 

One press of a button and the car unlocked. Trevor slid inside and started the car. He put his phone up onto the holder on the dash and hit the coordinates for the lake. Then he started driving fast, not giving a shit about other drivers or even traffic lights. He drove and drove, drowning out his damn phone that kept ringing. Who the  _ fuck _ would call him so much? He kept one hand on the wheel as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, answering the call and putting it on speaker. “What?” He snapped at the, still, unknown caller. He heard a sigh and knew he was talking to Steffie, “We’re at the lake, Trevor. It’s not good.” “I’m five minutes away. Please tell me you found him,” Trevor said back and sped up. There was no answer for a few seconds before Steffie spoke up again, “Just get here.”

 

\--

 

Trevor hung up the call after that and tossed his phone into the passenger’s seat. He slammed on his breaks once he had reached the lake, scrambling to get out of his car and assess the situation. He took a deep breath and shoved his shaky hands into his pockets to keep his calm demeanor as he walked up to the crew. “Andy got a signal on his phone. Says it’s at the bottom,” Steffie started out. Andy cleared his throat and spoke as well, “I think he might be with it.” Trevor bit his lip before handing his car key and wallet to Steffie and kicking off his shoes and socks. “Trevor you are not going in there,” Steffie protested.

 

Trevor just ignored her and made his way to the lake, “If I don’t come up, then you guys can fight over who becomes the boss.” “Trevor-” “I have to see if he’s down there,” Trevor snapped his head around to face them. The two frowned, but stayed quiet. Trevor sighed and turned back to the lake. He took a deep breath and jumped in, swimming towards the bottom. The water stung his eyes, but he kept them open in hopes to see Gavin. He caught a glimpse of something shining as the sun hit it and he would have sighed in relief if he wasn’t under water.  It was the gold watch he got Gavin a month ago. He pushed off a piece of debris from the helicopter and swam towards it. His persistence grew when he noticed the watch still attached to Gavin’s arm.

 

Once he reached Gavin, he scooped him up with one arm and swam towards the surface. He gasped in a large breath as he swam over to the bank and laid Gavin down on the mud. Trevor put his ear to Gavin’s chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there and that gave Trevor hope. Though, Trevor couldn’t feel him breathing. Matt had shown with Geoff by his side as they rushed over to Trevor, who was starting give Gavin chest compressions and breaths. The atmosphere was too tense and it made Trevor hard to keep himself calm. If the situation wasn’t what it was, Trevor swore he could hear Gavin’s voice in the back of his head, joking about them kissing. Just as Trevor pulled away from Gavin’s mouth to go back to compressions, the Golden Boy gasped in air and started to cough. 

 

Trevor sat up and froze with eyes wide, “Oh you fucking bastard.” Gavin stopped coughing after a bit and propped himself up on his elbow to try and catch his breaths. Trevor looked him over, checking out every scrape and bruise to make sure none were- and they weren’t, much to Trevor’s liking. Gavin’s gaze finally caught Trevor’s and it was almost a scene out of a cheesy romance movie. Neither knew how long they had been staring at each other, but neither cared. Gavin was the first to break the silence, “You kissed me.” Trevor chuckled and noticed how is vision was blurry from more than just the water stinging his eyes still, “I wouldn’t call that a kiss. I was trying to resuscitate you.” 

 

Trevor moved to place one hand on the back of Gavin’s neck and moved their faces close together. Gavin glanced at Trevor’s slightly parted lips before looking back at his beautifully dark eyes. “This is a kiss,” Trevor said before pressing their lips together. Gavin kissed back as his eyes fluttered closed. Trevor pulled back after a few minutes, but didn’t move his hands off of Gavin’s neck. Gavin slowly blinked open his eyes as he stared at Trevor. “I almost lost you before I got to do that,” Trevor said and laughed quietly. Gavin smiled, a genuine smile that made him forget he had almost just died, “I’ve always wanted you to do that.”


End file.
